The Moon Over Paris
by Distinguished
Summary: A rather generic oneshot about Sly and Carmelita at the Louvre


Paris, France

A/N: Okay, okay I know I said I wouldn't publish anything, but I just wanted to join in the fun!

DISCLAIMER: Sly Cooper and all related characters are not mine. I wish they were, but whaddaya gonna do?

--

_Paris, France._

The Eiffel Tower dominated the night skyline, the moon shone brightly behind it like a celestial spotlight. All the while it was illuminating each falling snowflake as if Paris were a huge stage and each snowflake was a dancer, twisting and turning its way toward its brethren on the ground. It was this setting that greeted the eyes of Sly Cooper, Master Thief, as he made a quick exit out of a skylight in the Louvre after what must have been his fifth burglary there to steal yet another precious item.

"I swear," he muttered to himself, "Either I'm getting worse, or she's getting better." He panted, his breath coming in great clouds before him as he caught his breath on the roof of the majestic building.

"Either way, she got way too close to catching you that time, Sly! Why do you always have to hang back and risk getting hit with one of her gun's stun bolts just to flirt with her?" a nasally voice belonging to none other than Bentley the turtle crackled over a speaker in Sly's binocucom. "What's more is that I really wish you wouldn't use the photo feature of your binocucom just to take pictures of her! You need that hard drive space for recon photos!"

"Yeah, yeah, but she's way too tempting for me not to take a picture now and then, Ben,." Sly countered with a small smirk on his face.

The woman in question was none other than Carmelita Montoya Fox, an inspector within Interpol who was currently dashing angrily out the front door of the Louvre in an attempt to get to the roof.

"Damn Cooper—always making a mockery out of me!" she muttered under her breath. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she spotted a maintenance ladder leading up to the roof. "When I get up there, you are as good as arrested Ringtail!"

Unfortunately for her, she failed to take into account the fact that Interpol issue boots aren't very quiet when one is climbing a metal ladder at full speed. This tends to be a problem, especially when your quarry is none other than Paris' most clever and cunning thief. This was her lucky day; as the thief in question was currently taking inventory of his prizes that he had lifted out of a high security display case not a half hour ago. Therefore, he didn't notice the metallic clicking that was steadily getting louder until it was almost too late.

"Huh?" Sly grunted out of surprise when he noticed that the normally quiet rooftop told of an angry inspector coming his way. "I'll be at the safe house soon Bent," he said quietly into his binocucom.

"Sly, for god's sake just come back! The more you flirt with her, the-" Bentley's voice was cut off when Sly switched his binocucom off.

"I've got you now, Cooper!" An angry yet sultry Spanish accented voice echoed across the rooftops. "And this time you won't get away!"

Sly chuckled. "Really now? I don't seem to recall you ever saying that before," he sarcastically intoned. "I think it was really effective the last ten times you said it. While I'm on the matter, has anyone ever told you that you have lovely eyes?" He said this with a mischievous grin and a wink.

"Yes, you have told me that about a hundred times now cooper, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stun your sorry ringed tail and drag you back to headquarters!" Carmelita snarled, holding her Inter-tec 211 stun pistol before her.

"Hmm, have I now?" Sly intoned with a hint of playfulness, completely disregarding the fact that he had a weapon pointed in his face. "Well I'll just have to find something else to compliment. How about your beautiful hair? The way your fur shines in the moonlight like an angel?" He fired off a salvo of flattering compliments, the whole while steadily moving closer to the mercurial vixen across the roof from him

Carmelita's cheeks grew slightly pinker after each compliment. _'It's the cold air!_' she kept telling herself, though she knew it was a lie. Her aim grew gradually shakier as the charming --_'why did I think that?!'_-- raccoon steadily moved closer to her until he was less than six inches from her face.

"Cooper…"She began, but trailed off as Sly steadily moved his face closer to her own until there were but two inches between them. All the while Carmelita was waging an internal war_. Why does he always make me feel this way? He is a CRI-MI-NAL! Although he is a pretty cute one. Why did I think that?!'_ Soon after that, Carmelita was shocked to find herself actually wanting Sly to kiss her! '_Dios mio, what is going on with me?'_

Sly studied her face and saw from her slightly expectant expression that he could actually do what he had wanted to do since the incident at the Russian volcano. He closed the gap between them and touched his lips to her own. He felt emotions he never knew he had come exploding out of his core as the moment lingered on, a veritable ripple in time.

Carmelita felt his lips touch hers and all of her inhibitions ran away from her like her co-workers when she was in one of her tempers. She could only feel herself and the handsome raccoon kissing her.

All too soon, the moment ended as Sly abruptly broke away and said "See ya around, beautiful!" as he jumped on an adjacent telephone wire and dashed along it toward his safehouse. Carmelita just stood there on the roof with a dreamy expression until she violently shook herself awake. She mouthed words in disbelief until finally she shouted, "Why, God? Why do you have to make him my problem?"

Defeated, she climbed down the maintenance ladder, got into her red convertible and drove home to her apartment. She shut off her car and made her way to her apartment door. After unlocking the six deadbolts required, she opened her door and went inside, making sure to re-lock all of the deadbolts and arm her security system.

She wearily made her way to the living room, closed an open window and took off her boots, jacket and gun, leaving then in an unkempt pile on the floor. After that she slowly made her way into her bedroom, where her alarm clock boastfully declared 3:21 AM in bright red numbers. The vixen groaned and slowly changed into a black nightgown, laid down and immediately fell asleep. If she had paid any attention to her nightstand, she would have notice a large ruby carved in the shape of a rose with a blue raccoon shaped card on it. On that card was written:

"_In anticipation of out next "meeting"._

_Sly cooper"_

Hrrm…not very good, was it? Ah well, R&R, peeps! I want to see the reaction of the people!


End file.
